


Swimming

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and swimming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for powrhug’s [Drabble Fest](http://powrhug.livejournal.com/1932287.htm).

Danny calls him crazy, claims the sharks will get him, but for Steve, swimming isn’t just exercise. It’s freedom and power and the sheer exhilaration of knowing his body can do this.

It’s refreshing and clean and exactly what he needs at the end of each day and he never gets tired of how the water feels like silk on his skin as he's propelling himself forward or the almost hypnotic sound as it rushes past his ears.

It's too easy to fall into a rhythm and from there let his mind drift into an almost meditative state.

Steve swims.


End file.
